


In other words

by Wintymint



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintymint/pseuds/Wintymint
Summary: A snowbird fanfic based upon according to you by Orianthi. Going to include sex, douchebags, and Qrow being a saint.





	1. Heaven Knows

Despite the gray clouds, the sky itself seemed to part as the sun shone through, a nice day in Atlas by any measure for an Atlesian specialist as she walked through the streets. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her jacket as she kept her eyes on the street. By the time she looked up, it was only as she smacked her shoulder into a man, to the sound of a grunt from both parties as well as muttered ‘sorry’s. Winter's blue eyes met with the man’s brown, before her eyes roved over him, outlining a handsome man who was much taller than her, and that he had been on his scroll when they collided.

"I'm so sorry sir...I wasn't looking" Winter explained as the man just smiled, a light blush coming to the Schnee's cheeks as she introduced herself "...I'm Winter Schnee...and you are?"  
He chuckled some before he replied "Henry, Henry Gold...my luck must be good to have bumped into such a beauty..." causing Winter to blush as the two talked.  
"Well then, a flirt huh?" a soft chuckle escaped Winter.  
"I would be lying if I said that wasn't true Ms. Schnee, you're as beautiful as the sun" he said with a smirk on the males lips.

Their flirting continued as the two would walk together but eventually it came to an end. But before stopping, as Henry had to go, they exchanged numbers.  
Winter and Henry began to text each other over the rest of the day, with the two would go on a date later that week to a restaurant of his choosing.  
In terms of appearance, Henry was a man with a build of someone who worked out, with a lot of muscle to him. He had golden brown eyes and brown hair as well as pale skin from working as a CEO of a famous jewelry chain.

Winter actually had a few pieces from his brand already, a few earrings, necklaces, and so on.  
In the hours after their encounter, Winter's mind was elsewhere as she made her way to her job, already a little late from meeting Henry and walking with him. While it didn't bother her, however it bothered a certain someone. Her boss General James Ironwood.

A sigh escaped Winter's lips as the sun became clouded in the seconds it took for her to enter her workplace. Her scroll buzzed as her feet approached the elevator. She answered the call without checking who was calling her, a smile on her lips.

"Winter...where are you? You're late"  
"Ah, James...I just walked into the elevator...I forgot the time..." Winter explained as she pressed the button to the top floor.  
"Hmm. Understood...if you have the time, I want to speak to you when you get up here." James sighed across the scroll call. It didn’t take her long to get to Ironwoods office, open the door, and walk over to him as she closed her scroll. Winter was smiling for once, causing James to squint at her. It was surprising to see someone who's so frigid and cold all the time smiling.  
"Well Winter...what has you smiling...?" James prodded, usually only seeing her this happy when they were alone.  
"I met someone today, someone named Henry Gold, from Gold and company, that jewelry place I enjoy and...he asked me on a date" she beamed at him.  
"Hm...very well. " he said as his eyebrows furrowed together "I've seen nothing but good things on the man...but be careful…”  
“Understood. May I ask why?”  
“I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling about him..." James warned her before the two began to talk about work.


	2. Flashbacks and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well then...I ALWAYS NEED HELP WITH MY FANFICS NOW I AM NO GOOD

Winter's week passed without much excitement save for her getting upset with James as he sprung a mission on her. A mission that would take her months as a spy, as per usual, she would have to leave in a few days. Even dye her hair and wear her glasses she never wore. But here she stood, wearing make up for the first time in a year. Her mind wandering to one of the last times she had worn it.

_"Win...I'm actually surprised you asked me out..." James chuckled as the two smiled, at a small restaurant that the two had loved and were even drinking. Winter rarely drank and James knew all to well why._  
_"I...I'm surprised I actually did myself..." Winter murmured to her date that sat next to her, her face a nice red color as her body was warm and not just from her being somewhat drunk. A small shy smile bracing her lips as her fingers entangled with his, staring down at her food as the two ate. Winter loved him, loved him for everything he's done for her and how he saved her from her father ruining her life even further. Stolen glances from the two as well as flushed cheeks and soft conversations as they held hands._  
_"well regardless...I do enjoy your company Winter...as I hope you enjoy mine?" a raised questioning eyebrow and a smile from the general as the two were relaxed. Her eyelids lowered as she sighs to herself, looking up at him as she smiles._  
_"very...I enjoy this very much..."_

Winter shook her head to stop that memory, of how their first date went. She bit her lip, nervous to go on a date with a man she barely knew. Her eyes landing on a picture of her and James together, on their last date.

_"James...I'm sorry...I love you" she was apologizing to him as she couldn't look him in the eyes. Afraid of what he would do to her for her breaking up with him. Yet she just looked up as he squeezed her hand. Only a smile on his lips._   
_"Winter...I'm not upset" James consoled her as she blinked._   
_"I-I thought that I loved you as if...you were a lover..." Winter stuttered as her face turned red, her heart pounding in that chest of hers "but...I keep thinking of you as if you were family..."_   
_"I understand...Winter stop beating yourself up...you don't have to worry..." his hand rested upon her cheek, him leaning down as she lifted her head up. A kiss planted upon her head as she sighed with relief._   
_"I'm...glad you understand James...I hope we can be...close"_   
_"I've known you for a long time dear...not even this could make me not love you..." he reassured her as she closed her eyes._

Winter squeezed her eyes shut as she sighed, she still loved him even after their break up. He still loved her and was a great friend to the Schnee even when she dated other men and women. She gulped as she looked herself over, a nice white dress that was form fitting and ended at her knees with no sleeves and a boat neck. Her wearing her glasses for once, a somewhat thick frame that had spots of gold on a dark brown. Her glasses had big round lenses as well, she was near sighted and it wasn't noticeable that she was when out of them unless you were like James. She even wore a shawl that was a nice light blue over that dress. Her hair down, wearing pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. A white clutch with her necessities for the night in her hand and blue ballet flats adorning her feet as well as a pair of sheer pantyhose on her legs. Winter smiled some to herself as she left her bedroom, it had a not made bed with silk sheets and a big comforter on top of it. A few stuffed animals on top of it as well as a laptop and a television with a gaming system. But there were a few book cases in that room, each one filled with books and her saber even leaning against one. A chest in front of her bed, locked and filled with important things.

Her heart pounding in her chest as butterflies filled her stomach, worried about how the date would go between her and Henry. Like some school girl on her first date, even as she checked her scroll multiple times for the time or even anything from him. A sigh catching in her throat just as there was a knock on the front door. A smile on Winters lips as she called out an "I'm coming!" to that door which she was met with a chuckle. Her hand gripping that handle to her front door, opening it as she smiled to him. Him returning that smile before that smile faded to a small frown.

"You look amazing Winter. However, I think you could look even better without those ridiculous glasses, and shorter hair." Henry noted as his eyes looked her up and down. His eyes trailing her body for anything else he would dislike, Winter gaping before frowning.

"I-I see...well then..." Winter shyly stuttered as she took those glasses of hers and placed them inside her clutch. A small smile on her lips as her heart sunk at his words. Shaking it off as she hoped for the best as she would leave that apartment, locking the door behind her as Henry led her to his car.

"Winter...you're so beautiful, I'm glad that I met you" he praised her as he looked down at her. Watching as she blushed and looked away, yet she enjoyed the praise.  
"thank you Henry...you're very handsome yourself"  
"heh...well then what do you do for work and such?"  
"oh...I'm a special operative...I work for the military..." she replied with a smile on her lips, yet he frowned, causing her to blush and look away.  
"I'm just worried you'll get hurt Winter...I know we just met this week but I care for you already" a small smile on her lips as his response warmed her heart. The two talking about their likes and dislikes. Finding out that Henry liked his women with short hair and a more modest taste of clothes. Something that she would have worn as an heiress instead of what she wore now. That he also liked his women when they were a bit chubby. He liked his women as a stay at home trophy wife. Winter liked men who were tall, dark haired, as well as them being either skinny or muscled.

The two continued to talk even as they entered the garage of her apartment building, him opening the door for her which she graciously said her thanks as she slipped into her seat. Him getting in the drivers side as he would start the car and drive it away from her home. The drive consisted of them talking about their jobs and their hobbies. Winter even telling him that she could speak and sing in several languages, could play many instruments, and she had trophies from participating in gymnastics and ballet as a child and teen. Henry was a health nut, someone who was always working out when he wasn't working. How he knew a few languages himself, how he took tai kwon do while growing up. A smile on Winter's lips as her worries from earlier were squashed by how he was acting now.

Their date went without an issue, him being the perfect gentleman even as he dropped in comments about her looks as well as her interests. Putting her down yet also picking her up. As the date ended and he walked her to her apartment door they would kiss in front of it. His hands wrapping around her body, one hand on her ass before he let her go "good night my love" Henry smirked, calling her his as she smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

"good night Henry...I enjoyed tonight...I'll see you when I come back from my mission..." She sighed as she waved him off, his hands in his pockets as he left. Winter entered her apartment with a sigh, going to take a shower after she locked the front door and then going to bed for the night.


	3. Shape of you

A sigh escaping Winter's lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. Fidgeting with her clothes and her hair that was very short, never having gone that short before. Her hair was very short in the back and sides but long on the top and with her bangs. Pushing hair behind her ears as she bit her lip, it was Henry's suggestion that she took. He had suggested she get her hair done, get it all cut off and wear contacts. She wasn't used to any of it, not the fancy clothes she wore or the uniform change. Now wearing a skirt instead of her normal pants and heels as well. She looked more like some secretary than a special operative, was just as clumsy as one too in those heels. Yet she stopped looking at herself, made her way to work. It was a bit more chilly than normal, maybe it was because of her hair or even her skirt, or both. Even wearing thick tights and her jacket underneath she shivered, her nose and cheeks turning a rosy color as she huddled together. Her mission had been canceled and so it had been months since she started dating Henry. Her mind burning with everything she had to do and everything he's said to her. The things they've done and more. Winter chewed at her lip, closing her eyes to clear her head as she entered her work. Taking her elevator to James office, where he wasn't alone. No he had someone with him, her eyes widening as she stiffened. 

 

_"Winter...are you okay? you look nice and all...but very uncomfortable..."_ James Ironwood himself was in fact upset with the fact that Winter had changed. Yet the man that was with him just drank from a flask as he watched her. The man was curious about her, even as she stared in return. Her lip trembling as she gulps.   
 _"I-I'm fine General...uhm...who's this?"_ she couldn't stop staring at him, he was handsome and just as old as the general. Her arms wrapping around herself as she forced herself to stare at James. She felt a gnawing interest in her head about the man and his blood red eyes.

_"...this is Qrow...Qrow Branwen...a college of mine..."_

_"hah! Jimmy here's lyin...we're friends"_ the man named Qrow grinned as he spoke, obviously drunk already at...six in the morning. Winter felt as if she might need a drink just to deal with the man already. But she already knew that he would be fun, like a train wreck. She couldn't take her eyes off him, nor could he as Winter took a seat across from Qrow. Ironwood clearing his throat and sighed.

_"Qrow...she's taken...so please focus...both of you."_ James was annoyed at the sight of them as Winter blushed and frowned. Immediately looking at James as Qrow snorted, taking a swift chug of his flask as he stood up.

_"Alright...I know when I'm not wanted..."_ Qrow smirked as he left, James attention turning to Winter though as she tugged at her skirt. A frown on his lips as she looks up shyly from her eyelashes.

_"S-sorry sir...did you have a job or so for me?"_

_"As a matter of fact...I do...you'll be going on a mission with...Qrow..."_ mentioning him was like getting stomach acid in your mouth, James face even made the same face. He slid a file of papers towards her which she gladly took from the man.

_"yes sir...I'll go get ready then...I assume I'll be going as soon as possible?"_

_"...yes Winter...please be careful though...Qrow...he's a flirt at best...and a womanizer at worst..."_

 

Their conversation soon stopping afterwards, Winter leaving to go get ready. Even making her way home where he was at her door, Henry with a bouquet of flowers as he smiled. Holding it towards her as she looked at those flowers and him shocked. Her jaw trembling before she snapped it shut, as she smiled. A mask as she watched him. The two talked together, him wanting to take her to a party only for her to tell him that she can't. Bracing herself as the two were now in her apartment, sucking in a breath as she stared up at him. He always made her feel guilty, made her feel as if she wasn't good enough. Even as she took those heels off, Henry glared as he threw those flowers down.

_"You're always too busy...always something coming up"_ Henry accused as Winter shrunk in on herself. Looking down at her feet as he left, leaving her confused and hurt. Winter shut and locked her door as she cleaned up the mess of flowers, throwing away like she did with every other bouquet and gift he gave her. Tears running down her cheeks as she worried. Not knowing how she could have gotten into this mess as she dropped her file onto her coffee table. 

Winter passed the time by changing into something more comfortable and taking her contacts out, wearing her glasses as she studied her file. She would have to pretend to be Qrow's date on this mission. Gaining information on people who were thought to be dust smugglers. Some of them even worked for her father, which was probably why she was put on this mission. They would start tonight, the place they were supposed to meet up at was a sleazy bar. Known for being as a place for smugglers and even white fang cultists to show up at. 

She would stand up, making her way to her room to get ready for the night. A nap first, then a shower and even her dying her hair. This time her hair was brown, even putting on her glasses as she pulled on a small dress. That dress was a silver sequined thing, only going to her thighs and straps that was a silver chain. Wearing pantyhose underneath with a pair of silver heels. Winter styled her hair so she had a faux hawk, even putting in jewelry. A barbell, one for her tongue and each of her nipples. Having gotten those piercings when she was being rebellious. A smirk on her lips as she even put on dark make up, red lips, dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop. Even checking herself out before making her way to her door. Just as the bell rang, blinking as she answers the door. Her cheeks flushing as she saw who it was. Qrow Branwen. That smirk that she was beginning to love as he put his flask away. Having been drinking from it when she answered. He wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket, a black tee shirt as well as bllack leather shoes and some jewelry.

Slowly she opened the door, now feeling under dressed as his eyes trailed her up and down. Yet when Henry did the same thing it was disgusting but when Qrow did it, she wanted him to keep looking. To watch her as she fidgeted nervously. Winter bit at her lip as Qrow chuckled.

_"didn't expect **the** Winter Schnee to dress up for me..."_ Qrow teased her, causing her nose to scrunch up as she frowns. Not used to teasing in the slightest even if it made her feel better.

_"I thought it would be a good idea to dress appropriately for the mission..."_  

_"oh don't get me wrong...I love it...I just hope you can relax"_

The two talked as they walked together, yet Winter felt eyes on her. As if she was doing something bad even if it was for a job, not even letting Qrow touch her as they walked. Him leading her to his motorcycle, Winter perking up in excitement. Having learned how to ride one herself thanks to James. Qrow helping her onto the back seat, giving her the extra helmet before he got on himself. Winter put that helmet on, clipping it into place before she wraps her arms around his chest. Getting a good whiff of his scent, of alcohol and axe body spray. A scent she thoroughly enjoyed as she holds onto him. He started up that bike, driving the two to where they had to be. The wind felt good against her skin, even if it was cold. Her face burying into him as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the ride before it ended.

Upset when it did finally end, Qrow even parking the bike, taking his helmet off and sliding out of his seat before helping her up. She loved how he teased her, how he was such a gentleman, and how he wore axe. Even smiling as they walked together, making their way inside and to the bar. Sitting near each other as the bar was filled with music, laughter, and talking. Barely able to even hear herself think as Qrow flagged down a bartender. Ordering for them both and Winter was surprised that he actually got what she liked to drink. A fruity popular drink and himself whiskey. 

_"How...did you know I liked that?"_

_"I just guessed...I'm also guessing you like sweet stuff and axe body spray."_ he teased with a grin as she blushed and looked away. Embarrassed at how right he was even as the two continued to talk. Having to practically yell thanks to how loud it was already.

The night however passed pretty boringly, nothing on their suspects.. Not like they were even paying attention, even as the two soon left after drinking too much that they were both drunk. Qrow taking Winter to somewhere more quiet, somewhere they wouldn't have to scream to talk. Holding hands the whole time like two lovebirds as they walked into a late night diner. Sitting down away from the kitchen to get some privacy. Winter was happy for once in months, fingers tangled together as the two smiled. Gentle smiles and soft talks as the two ordered food once the waitress was there. Yet as soon as they were alone they being to talk. Leaning towards each other as Winter talked about her life, Qrow having asked her. Yet she hesitated as he asked her about Henry, pulling away as she looked away. Embarrassed and acting guilty as their food arrived. Qrow was however surprised and noticed how she acted. How she shrunk in on herself as she spoke very little about him. Oh how she acted like some scared little girl, as if he was abusing her. His eyes catching those scars and faded bruises now much more clearly now, her trying to cover them up as he gritted his teeth. He was pissed, pissed with how this man was treating this beautiful woman before her. So pissed that he got the food to go and paid for it, dragging her out soon after with their food. Yet he was hurting her. His grip on her arm scaring her as she stared at him wide eyed. 

_"Q-Qrow! let go! you're hurting me..."_

_"...sorry Win...it's just...I'm pissed..."_ he didn't know why, even as she rubs her arm. Staring away from him as she frowns.

_"c-can you please just...take me home...and...it might seem selfish...but I don't want to sleep alone tonight..."_ Qrow stared at her shocked, that she was asking him to stay the night with her before he smiled. Causing her to smile in return as the two made their way to her house, holding hands again as she leans into him. Her door was however unlocked as they stood in front of it. Winter stiffening and even hiding behind Qrow as they entered. Even Qrow was on edge as he stood there. Henry looked as if he was pissed, he had every right to be as his hands balled into fists. Winter trembled like a leaf behind Qrow, her eyes looking at the floor as Henry stormed over to her. 

_"how dare you...going on a date with with...him...cheating! I see now how you're too busy for me...you were seeing him!"_ Henry accused her, even slapping her hard across the face. Or attempting to as Qrow gripped his wrist. Tearing him away from her as she watched shocked and awed. As if Qrow was a super hero saving her, even as Qrow threw Henry onto the floor.

_"oh how I'm gonna love beating you to a pulp...how you hit her, put her down...but no I'm not going to...you're going to leave her be, going to stay away from her forever..."_

_"you can't tell me what to do! she's mine!"_ Henry cried out, only to be silenced by a death glare from Qrow. He quickly scrambled to his knees and left, the door open behind him as Winter watched with her mouth opened. Looking up as Qrow calmed down, still grumpy as he made his way to the door. Closing and locking it before turning to Winter who just let out a soft thank you. Thanking him for taking care of Henry, for getting Henry to leave before she made her way towards him. A smile on his lips as she wraps her arms around him. Leaning up to kiss him, a blush on her cheeks as that kiss was deepened. Only for him to break that kiss and sigh. The two happy for the moment as Winter walked off to take a shower, a closed door or two keeping them separated as Qrow would strip down to his boxers. Turning off lights as he went and even getting comfy on that couch. Winter didn't take long to shower, nor did it take long for her to get dressed and walk out to the living room. Sitting next to Qrow, the two ate their late dinner and even put on a movie. She would fall asleep though, all curled up in Qrow's arm as he turned the movie and tv off before he himself fell asleep.


End file.
